07 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5406 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5406); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5407 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5407); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Z przygodą na ty - Nauczka, odc. 1; serial TVP 08:35 Z przygodą na ty - W potrzasku, odc. 2; serial TVP 08:50 Pocoyo - Niespodzianka dla Pocoyo, odc. 29 (A SUPRISE FOR POCOYO); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:00 Domisie - Zaginiony żółw; program dla dzieci 09:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek w telewizji, odc. 76 (Horrid Henry and TV); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:45 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 6 Miłość; program dla dzieci 10:05 Małgosia i buciki - Przeszkoda dla kucyka odc. 24 (Franny's Feet / A pony tale); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek się żeni, odc. 82 (Horrid Henry Gets Married); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:45 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 9 (.) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1676; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2065 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2182; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5408 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5408); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5409 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5409); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1677; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2066 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2183; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Skierka, odc. 12 (Blinki, Star Girl); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Abu Dhabi; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 62 - Paragraf 23 - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Wiesz co dobre - Annapolis (Annapolis) - txt - str.777 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Moi starzy i ja (Thing About My Folks, The) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005) 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Detoks - odc. 6 (The Cleaner - ep. To Catch a Fed); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:50 Notacje - Anna Walentynowicz. Niczego nie żałuję; cykl dokumentalny 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 210 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 412 Operation Frienship)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 3; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.151 - Szczęście w nieszczęściu 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Jacek Mikołajczak 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Kabareton w Płocku 12:40 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 15 Narzeczona Tuppermana (Moonlighting ep. 16 (The bride of Tupperman)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 13:40 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 96 - To nie jest kraj dla ludzi samotnych; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 569 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 3/15 - Dziewczyna do bicia - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 4 Przysięga; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 91; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (29) 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 97; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 42 (235) Próba sił; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 570 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 118 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. Teamwork) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 6 "Droga do sławy" - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 13 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 1 Comfort Food); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:20 Po zmierzchu; program publicystyczny 00:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Peter Weir, Claudia Cardinale, Marek Lechki, Przegląd "Łodzią po Wiśle") 00:35 Kocham kino na bis - Zła godzina (La Mala Hora / Veneno da Madrugada) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Brazylia (2004) 02:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Wymiary Wolności 03:10 Wieczór artystyczny - Janusz Morgenstern ogląda "Do widzenia, do jutra" 03:40 Noc z serialem - Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 4/8 - Ocalić myśl; serial TVP 04:40 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 8/24 - Ścisle tajne (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:05 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 9/24 - Sprawa Harry'ego Crockera (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983) 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Speed 17:20 Wykluczeniu stop 17:30 Muzyczny region 18:00 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy 18:10 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 18:30 Informacje 18:45 Pogoda w regionie 18:50 Panorama gospodarcza 18:55 W kontakcie 19:25 Poza horyzontem 19:40 Diagnoza zdrowia 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje 22:00 Pogoda w regionie 22:05 Panorama gospodarcza 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:14 Czaszka z Katynia (Kraniet fra Katyn); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania, Polska (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:08 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:42 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:56 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:37 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:59 Listy gończe odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 W labiryncie prawa odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie Odcinek: 5 8:00 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 13 8:10 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 14 8:20 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 15 8:30 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 5 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 304 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 29 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 274 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 275 Sezon: 6 11:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 23 12:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 152 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 12 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1283 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 29 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 276 Sezon: 6 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 148 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1284 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 24 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 6 21:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 23:00 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni Odcinek: 7 0:00 Na skróty 3:30 Program interaktywny 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1543 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 7:50 Epitafia katyńskie 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 68 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1425 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:05 Mango - Telezakupy 12:35 Epitafia katyńskie 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 570 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 792 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 172 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 69 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1426 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 793 21:30 W milczeniu 22:45 Wyrok śmierci 0:55 Multikino Odcinek: 544 1:20 Niepokonani - kulisy powstawania filmu 1:40 Epitafia katyńskie 1:45 Mentalista Odcinek: 19 2:40 Arkana magii 4:00 Rozmowy w toku TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 117, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 155, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 143, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 137, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 158, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 37 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 138, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 159, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 53, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 54, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 143, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 34 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 15, USA 2006 23:55 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 00:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 16, USA 2006 1:30 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 2:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 3:55 VIP - program kulturalny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 1 Ariel; serial TVP 09:00 Ścianka w Teatrze Rozmaitości; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Smaki polskie - Szynka cielęca na zimno; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 346; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 21 (77) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Silvretta"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Opole 2009 na bis /17/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1667; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 144* - Na gorącym uczynku; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Łowcy śmiechu - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Jan Paweł II i Jego przyjaciel; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (25); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1667; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Spóźnione śniadanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (6); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 64; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Ballada o Januszku - Widoczek z Ciechocinka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Piknik Mrągowo 2005 - Dżem; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Pociąg specjalny Warszawa - Smoleńsk - Warszawa; reż.:Józef Szymura; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1667; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Spóźnione śniadanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 5/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 346; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pajęczarki; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Eén 09:00 Radio 2 op één 12:00 Dagelijkse kost 12:10 De rode loper 12:35 Blokken 13:00 Journaal 13:30 Het weer 13:35 Man bijt hond 14:00 De aarde vanuit de hemel 14:25 Thuis 14:50 Villa politica 16:20 Oz and James' big wine adventure 16:50 Vrolijk Vlaanderen 17:25 Buren 17:45 Dagelijkse kost 18:00 Journaal 18:10 De rode loper 18:35 Blokken 19:00 Journaal 19:45 Man bijt hond 20:10 Het weer 20:15 Thuis 20:45 Koppen 21:15 Baantjer 22:00 De klas van Frieda 22:45 Journaal laat 23:06 KENO-uitslagen 23:07 Het weer 23:10 Cheers 23:35 Dagelijkse kost 23:45 Man bijt hond 00:10 De rode loper 00:30 Herh. v/h journaal laat en Het weer Canvas 08:00 Samson en Gert 08:25 De boer op 08:35 The Daltons 08:40 Mijn job is top 08:50 Karrewiet 08:58 Zender uit de ether 08:59 CANVAS 09:00 Terzake 09:35 Lentebeelden 12:00 Zender uit de ether 15:29 KETNET 15:30 Hopla 15:35 Uki 15:45 Klumpies 15:55 Bob de Bouwer 16:05 Angelina ballerina 16:30 Samson en Gert 16:55 Disney's Lilo & Stitch 17:20 Jungle beat 17:25 Peperbollen 17:55 Mijn job is top 18:07 ID-Kits wie wordt wrapper? 18:10 Karrewiet 18:20 ID-Kits wie wordt wrapper? 18:25 i-CliPS 18:40 Disney's Phineas and Ferb 18:50 W817 19:10 i-CliPS 19:20 Karrewiet 19:30 H2O 19:54 Zender uit de ether 19:59 CANVAS 20:00 Terzake 20:40 Sporza: Voetbal - Europa League 23:10 Reyers laat 23:45 Sporza: Europa League 00:20 Leonard Cohen: I'm your man